Telling Eleanor
by Twiharddiehard16
Summary: This is my second fanfiction. It's a sequel to my other story "Fights and Proposals." Enjoy! Read and Review PLEASE!


Telling Eleanor

Please note: I don't own any of the characters, Josh Schwartz and the CW does.

Summary: A one-shot sequel to my other story "Fights and Proposals" about Chuck and Blair telling Eleanor about their engagement.

"Don't worry Blair, everything will be okay," Chuck told Blair. "What if it's not okay Chuck?" she asked him, "what if my mother doesn't accept the fact that we're getting married and tells us we can't?" "Well, then we still get married," he told her, " I'm asking for her blessing, but even if she says no I'll still marry because I want you to be my wife." "Besides," he continued saying, " your father gave us his blessing, it shouldn't be that hard with Eleanor." "Yeah, but he's not like my mother," Blair told him, " she's so judgmental and will criticize everything I do."

"Well, whatever happens, I'll stand by you through it all," Chuck said. " Awww, Chuck," she told him, " that's so romantic, and one of the many reasons why I love you." "I love you too," he told her, " now let's get going before we get there late and make her mad before we tell her the news."

Blair nodded and they left their suite to get to the limo to go to Eleanor. Throughout the whole ride to there Blair felt so nervous and frightened. 'What if she doesn't approve of this?' she thought to herself, 'what if she thinks I'm making a mistake?'

"It will be okay," Chuck whispered to her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to assure her that everything will turn out fine. The limo stopped and they got out and went into the building. While in the elevator, Blair was shaking and getting even more nervous than before. " Calm down Blair," Chuck said, "it's not like we're confessing a murder." "Why don't you tell my mother that," Blair told him. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the penthouse. "Blair, Charles, so nice of you to come," said Cyrus who came over to greet them. "so nice of you to invite us," Chuck told him. Cyrus grabbed Blair into a hug telling her "not enough," and insisting she give him a real hug. He then gave Chuck a hug who didn't back away as a kind gesture to his new step father-in-law. "Blair darling, how are you?" Eleanor called to Blair as went over to give her a hug. "I'm fine mother," Blair replied. "I see Charles came with you," Eleanor said, " how are you Charles?" "Very fine Eleanor," Chuck answered as he reached out to shake her hand. "Shall we go in and have some tea?" Eleanor asked. "That would be delightful," Chuck replied. As they went into the room Blair got the nervous feeling again. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Blair thought.

"So Blair, according to our conversation on the phone it appears you have something to tell me," Eleanor said to Blair. "Why yes mother I do," Blair replied, "actually, we," Blair said as she took Chuck's hand, "have some news to tell you." "Omigod!" Eleanor screamed," you're pregnant aren't you." "How could you be so irresponsible," she continued on, " do you know what this will do to our family' reputation?!" Blair suddenly got very red in the face and felt Chuck get frozen in place. "Mother!" Blair said, "I'm not pregnant. You know I'm not that stupid." "Oh, well then what is it you wanted to tell me?" Eleanor asked. Blair opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. " We're engaged," Chuck said. "What?" Cyrus asked. "Well," Chuck answered, " I proposed to Blair and she said yes." Blair was in shock at Chuck's sudden confession and didn't move, keeping her eyes only on her mother's shocked face, waiting for her reaction. "Well congratulations!" Cyrus exclaimed, "I'm happy for you both!" "Thanks you Cyrus," Chucked said. "We wish you both the best of luck," Cyrus continued on saying, "right Eleanor?" he asked turning to her. At first everything was quiet and you could feel the tension in the room. Then before Blair knew what was happening, her mother ran to her and gave her a hug. "You're not mad?" Blair asked surprised. "Well I'm shocked that's for sure, but no I'm not mad," Eleanor said. " I know that Charles loves you very much and that he'll take care of you for the rest of your lives," she continued on saying. "Thanks mother," Blair told her, still hugging her mom. Eleanor broke away from the hug and hugged Chuck. "Make her happy, Charles," she told him, "take care of my daughter." "I always will," Chuck replied. "Welcome to the family," Eleanor told him. They left the hotel and went back home.

"That went great" Blair told him when they entered their home. "I told you there was nothing to worry about," Chucked told her. "Okay you were right," Blair said, " so we're all set then. Now we can get started with the wedding planning and everything." "Yep, and you can do whatever you want, " Chuck told her. "Good," Blair said, "we're gonna be okay right?" "We'll be better than okay," Chuck told her, " for the rest of our lives." Blair kissed him and they ended full night with love, passion, and bliss. And it would continue to be like that for the rest of their lives.

A/N: So I liked myother story and decided to make a sequel to it. Tell me how you thought it was and give me any suggestions and let me know if you want more. I might make this a series of one shots if it gets good reviews. Please read and review!!!


End file.
